The Pillar
by WhiteCougarMatrix117
Summary: The space bridge doesn't just transport you to other places, it transports you to other worlds! Will Optimus and the others find there way back in time to save Earth? Or will they be lost in this strange new world FOREVER? R&R Kinda a crack-fic


"I will re-trigger that pillar!"

"Then, you'll have to go through me!"

I yelled defiently.

I was sword to sword with my old mentor, Sentinal Prime, fighting over the control pillar. Explosions were sounding all around me as the battle carried on to save humanity.

I had to keep him away from the pillar to save them.

He kicked me in the stomach and I felt the breath leave me as I flew backwards. I landed on somethng hard and everything went white.

"I've never seen anypony _that_ color!"

"Is she dead?"

"What about her friends?"

"I reckon they're okay too."

"How she get up there with no wings?"

"Look at that unusual cutie mark! It so unsightly!"

"Wow!"

"I think it's _cool!"_

I groaned at all the voices yapping in my ears. What happened? The concrete felt so soft under my metal body, like clouds. My head hurt so much. Was I dead?

"Look! She's waking up!"

She? Who was she?

My eyes fluttered open.

I gasped at the change of scenery.

I was on a farm, surrounded by beautiful apple trees and a barn. The sky was absent of all battleships and smoke. It was peacefull and calm.

I sat up.

"Whoa, easy there girl."

I was surrounded by horses! They had the most odd colors. Yellow, Orange, Purple, Light Blue, Pink, and White.

I backed up and tried triggering my sword.

Nothing. I tried again.

Nothing.

Was my T-Cog missing?

"H-hello Miss..." the yellow horse stuttered quietly.

My optics widened. "You can talk!" I gasped. My voice was one of a femme!

My hands flew up to my mouth.

Hands? No, hooves!

The blue one cocked her head.

"Of course we talk silly! I'm Rainbow Dash! The fastest flyer around!"

I just sat there, still staring at the hoof that replaced my hand.

"You alright there lil' filly? That was quite a fall." the orange one said nervously.

I just stared.

"I'm Appleack! This here is Fluttershy, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity."

Rarity smiled "A pleasure to meet such an, unusual, pony."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Where am I?"

Applejack grinned brightly. "Why Darlin' you're in Ponyville! The rootinest, tootinest town of Equestria!"

Wait. Back up. Pony? I shakily stood up on my feet and looked myself over.

I was a deep blue with a blue tail, which had flames on the end, and a blue mane with orange highlights. On my side was a print of the matrix of leadership. My feet became tired and I got down on all fours.

"Whoa."

"What do you mean?"

"Well a few minutes earlier I was an autobot fighting for Earths survival."

They all looked at me strangely. I gasped.

"MY COMRADES!"

They jumped and backed up. Except for Applejack.

"You mean your friends? There wakin' up over there!"

I turned around to see three other horses groaning and getting to there feet. A silver one with a canon mark on his side looked at me.

"WHO THE SLAG ARE YOU!" he yelled. He ran at me and pinned me to the ground.

"Ironhide, of course." I grumbled, trying to pry his arms off me. "IT'S ME, OPTIMUS PRIME!"

He glared at me. "PROVE IT!"

"I USED TO BE AN ARCHIVIST BY THE NAME OF ORIN PAX IN THE CITY OF TIGER PAX! MY MENTOR WAS SENTINEL PRIME! YOUR CHARGE IS ANNABELLE LENNOX AND MINE IS WILL LENNOX, MAJOR OF NEST!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!" yelled Pinkie.

We turned and looked at her. She shrugged. We turned back to each other.

"Prime, why are you a horse?" His eyes widened, finally noticing his voice. "What is going on here!"

I explained to him the situation. Bumblebee and Ratchet joined in nodding every once in a while.

"So the pillar transported us to this strange world?" He asked. I nodded. Bumblebee winnied, then glared at the ground. "Still can't talk eh?" He glared at Ironhide and he shut up.

"Can someone explain to us what in tarnation is goin' on?" Applejack asked. I turned and looked at her. Ratchet troted over to her.

"We are, or , were Autobots, Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. We were fighting for Earth, protecting humans from the evil clutches of the Decepticons, there leaders being Sentinal Prime and Megatron. The doofus over here,"

"Hey I'm still your leader you know!"

"fell on the pillar, transporting us to this world."

Bumblebee's eyes widened. He whinnied, panicing. Ironhide was having the same thought. "Optimus! If we're here, then that must mean-!" "Sentinel is here too!" I finished. All of our eyes widened, and as if on cue a loud crash and screams came from a near by village.

"Autobots! Let's roll!"

"Girls! Let's go!"


End file.
